The present invention relates to an adjustable table and particularly to a table leg assembly which allows macro and micro adjustment of the height of the table work surface.
In current ergonomic work spaces, it is desirable to provide personnel with work areas which accommodate different working positions, either sitting or standing, and for personnel of different heights. It has been discovered that work surface heights of about 22xe2x80x3 to 24xe2x80x3 from the floor is appropriate for female workers when seated, while approximately 24xe2x80x3 to 28xe2x80x3 from the floor is an average comfortable height for male workers. On the other hand, in a standing position, work surface heights of from about 37xe2x80x3 to 42xe2x80x3 for female workers and about 39xe2x80x3 to 46xe2x80x3 for male workers are desirable. Thus, to accommodate both male and female workers in sitting and standing positions, a relatively large range of motion (i.e., 22xe2x80x3 to 46xe2x80x3) is desirable for a given work surface. Several proposals have been made for providing multiple leg telescopic actuators, such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/573,065 filed May 17, 2000, entitled ADJUSTABLE LEG ASSEMBLY, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/901,225 filed Jul. 9, 2001, entitled TELESCOPIC LINEAR ACTUATOR, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. The use of multiple telescopic legs using two or more interactive telescopic sections satisfies the desired height adjustment requirement, however, such telescopic legs can be somewhat expensive to manufacture insofar as they require additional parts and assembly procedures. Conventional single stage screw-type actuators are capable of providing 24xe2x80x3 of adjustment, however, mechanical restrictions in the design of telescoping guide mechanisms make it impossible to achieve the specified seated heights within this range of motion. The range of work surface heights should cater to the intended user rather than an entire population of users.
As a result, there remains a need for an adjustable work surface which allows a range of motion for male and female workers between standing and sitting positions and which is inexpensive to manufacture and utilizes a single screw actuating mechanism.
The table assembly of the present invention satisfies this need by providing at least one telescopic leg assembly, which is motor-actuated. The leg assembly has an outer leg with adjustable feet to provide micro adjustment of the height of the work surface. The combination of a telescopic support leg and adjustable feet thus provides macro and micro adjustment of the table leg and provide additional height adjustment to accommodate workers of different stature. Preferably, the leg assembly includes extruded leg members with an extruded track formed in an outer leg which receives the adjustable feet and can also accommodate cross-struts for providing additional support to the table.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.